1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating structures and, more particularly, to a seating structure for a child.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many parents advocate the use of a "time-out"technique as an effective means of child discipline. For example, if the child misbehaves, the child is removed from the offending situation and required to sit in an isolated location for an appropriate length of time. Many parents believe a time-out is more effective if a consistent location is used for the time-out. Also, for a young child, it may be very difficult to remain seated in a particular location for a period of time. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a time-out seating structure that provides a consistent location and encourages the child to remain seated for a specific period of time.